Sebastian x Claude: Unacceptable
by whydowematter
Summary: This is based off the episode where Claude and Sebastian go to the dock of the lake to fight at Alois Trancy's party. Rated T for safety.


**Sebastian x Claude: Unacceptable**

The Young Master would never allow relations with another man, let alone another demon. But I could not ignore my feelings, not this time.  
Alois Trancy's butler, Claude Faustus, was a demon, like myself, and young Master Ciel believed he would become a problem for him in the future, so he ordered me to take care of him. All the same, Alois wanted Ciel to be his little pet, so he ordered Claude to take care of me, Sebastian Michaelis.  
We met to fight one night at the dock of a lake near the Trancy manor.  
"Claude, I cannot deny any order from my Young Master," I announced as I walked up.  
"Nor can I, but I have no intention of quarreling with you," he turned and looked me dead in the eyes and, suddenly, a small smile appeared on his lips. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and began to walk towards me. "Eyes as dark as the deepest pit of Hell, hair as black as the most dreadful soul..." he drifted off, then said with a smirk, "The most fantastic body a demon could conjure."  
I looked away from his piercing eyes, trying to hide the blush a gentle soul inside me had brought forth.  
Claude lifted my chin so that he looked into me like a mirror. I shuddered and my lip quivered slightly, making Claude laugh. I yanked myself away from him, walking out onto the dock, then stopped suddenly, looking out onto the lake.  
"Bastard! How could you be so foolish?" trying desperately to hide the emotion welling up inside me.  
I could hear Claude gasp as I yelled at him, regret pouring into my body like ice.  
Suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around, then Claude's lips slammed into mine. I stood still, wide eyed and unreactive,  
Claude pulled his lips away and slapped me firmly. "Don't try to deny your feelings for me! I can hear it in your voice, I can see it in your eyes!" He stroked his fingertips up my jaw and brushed my lip with his thumb. "I felt it in your lips...Don't deny me your love..." His voice faltered and I looked up into his eyes to see tears forming. My body felt a jump start and I grabbed both his cheeks, kissing him with as much fiery passion as my human form could contain, while his hands began to tremble and snake around my torso.  
He grabbed a tight hold of me as my body began to burn into his. He tugged my freshly ironed shirt out of the back of my suit pants and pressed his cold hands to my burning lower back.  
I gasped softly, looking into his eyes before he bore his teeth into my neck, grazing my jugular and making black blood pour down my neck. "My, my, look what a mess you've made Sebastian. We'll just have to take this off..." Claude whispered into my ear while slipping off my jacket and blood stained shirt. His hands traveled around my waist then he looked up into my half shut eyes, a black blush risen in my cheeks and my lip quivering. He smiled lightly then kissed my cheek and walked out onto the dock, beginning to wash my shirt with a small stream of water he conjured from the lake. I stood alone and cold, looking up at the moon.  
"_I am so small and weak to have allowed such behavior from him_," I thought to myself.  
"You should be careful what you think to yourself," Claude muttered.  
Guilt flushed over me and I strode over to him, embracing him from behind.  
"I love you, Claude-san."  
His eyes opened wide, then softened and smiled.  
"I love you too, Sebastian-san."

We returned to our master's, both expecting the same demand,  
"What the Hell happened?"  
Sadly, I had no response except to say that we had arranged a fight for a later date, so as not to postpone the meal preparations...  
We had actually arranged a date to go out for dinner.  
As the party ended and we approached the door at which Alois and Claude stood by as the said their goodbyes, I saw Claude's hardened facial expression soften and he cocked his head slightly while looking into my eyes. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as we stopped in front of them and Ciel shook Alois' hand.  
"I hope that we may meet again very soon," Alois said with his flamboyant tongue and Ciel nodded. I felt Claude's hand brush up my upper behind and lower back then I looked up at him, looking deep into his passionate eyes.  
"I hope we will see one another soon, Sebastian Michaelis," he said and stepped to the side so that Ciel and I could depart.  
The whole ride home Ciel spoke of eliminatiing Claude and Alois and all his business plans, but I could not bear to listen. Not that night, as Claude's final words echoed in my ears, his indifferent and unwavering expression burned into my brain, his soft lips indented into mine.  
"I will wait for you, to the end of eternity.  
I will find you, in the deepest pit of Hell.  
No one can keep you from me, my love."  
And with a final, gentle kiss, we separated, returned to our masters, to wait for the moment when we could finally be one.  
One never ending power of death...life...and love.


End file.
